


Snow Day

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew shoveling snow could be so rewarding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Jensen’s shoveling snow when he hears a suspicious sound. Turning, shovel at the ready, he only has a moment to register that it’s Jared before a snowball hits him in the face. Sputtering, he takes off running, Jared’s long legs making it hard for Jensen to keep up.

As luck would have it, Jared gets tangled in his own limbs long enough for Jensen to even the distance between them. He tackles Jared, shoving his face into the snow. “Asshole,” he says, between laughs.

A bit of maneuvering and Jared flips them over, kissing Jensen senseless. “You love me anyway.”


End file.
